Godzilla vs Kong chapter 9
VII Showdown Kongs dipped his figure into the hole the poll made so he can cover up the blood, which grew a stinging pain. As the enormous ape kept covering it, he froze. In the distance, Kong could hear some roaring, then see flashing blue lights as well. Lights which caused Kong's lip to curl in anger. Kong let his figure off the wound and beat his chest with his powerful fists, roaring his fury, then grabbing the poll so he can impale the lizard. The humanoid charged across the fields back toward the city. Godzilla could hear Kong's mighty roar. The giant reptile stopped and began to turn back towards the still-distant Kong. Godzilla looked skyward, seeing the small helicopter that hovered nearby, and back down he could see one of the vulture, covered with heavy dents, gigantic claw marks and melted metal on the right leg, slowly oozing away and exposing the inside. He could feel the subtle psychic waves emanating from the craft, from Miki Saegusa. Reluctantly, the monster continued his walk to Kong, but right after tail swatting the mech, thus almost destroying its arm and making it go flying to a building. The gentle, comforting voice in his mind was urging him away, leading him to another place and another enemy. Kong was still distant when Godzilla entered his sight. The ape roared his frustration when he saw Godzilla clearly. Kong rushed onwards, extending his arm fully so he can give out a full swing with his metal bat, while Godzillas charging his blue plasma again as he too was rushing, the move he hates so much. As the monstrous ape and reptile came close kong immediately grabbed Godzillas neck and swang the poll at his face to prevent his blue hellfire once more, Godzilla swiftly turned his head and fired his breath, but kong blocked the attack with his arm despite scorching it further, then swang his iron bat again, knocking out a few more teeth from Godzillas upper jaw, then put his hands together, raised the poll up and slammed it on Godzillas head, bringing him down, but then Godzilla raised his head up at inhuman speed to bash Kongs lower jaw, thus making him back off, giving Godzilla his space. Kong placed his hand on his jaw, then shaving the dripping blood away from his mouth, Godzilla plucked out a few pieces of scale of his face, breathing in and out of his nose heavily, Godzillas slowly feeling exhausted with the whole situation, and with that he's feeling a little hesitant in continuing his fight, cause while Kongs torn badly, he still has enough energy to keep going, but since he's the defender of earth, he must keep fighting. So swiftly he charged up to the ape, mouth wide open ready to take a chunk outta him. Kong held the poll with two hands on each end and held it up in the jaws path, Godzilla bit down tight on the long metal and began to bend it slowly, kong tried the twisting neck trick again, but Godzilla won't give, as he kept twisting it back to his heads straight position, so in response he put his foot on the dragon's belly and tried pushing himself off so he can pull the metal bat off his mouth, Godzilla swang kong around to throw him off cause what he's doing, even forcing him too, by slashing his own belly and chest with one claw after another, after what seemed like hours of torment for the two, kong finally pulled it out, but cause of Godzilla shaking him around he flew to a small group of buildings. The ape got up and roared again, bellowing his fury at the the reptile. Kong climbed on a random building with, still holding the poll. The enormous ape climbed all the up to the point where Godzilla has to raise his head fully, while using one arm to hold himself, Kong beat his chest with his poll arm. He could still see Godzilla from his position,right in his sight. Godzilla let his breath to roast his target, but with great agility, Kong leaped outta the way, holding his poll into a stabbing position, kong dived in for the kill and sank the poll on Godzilla's back, this time a little deeper in between the scales. The force of the landing made him fall on his belly, howling in pain, kong bashed the thing deeper and deeper into the wound so he can finish him off, but before he could let out one more, he felt a pain on his leg, kong yelped and lowered his head to see what's up, only to find Godzilla chewing on it like a squeaky toy, Godzilla used all his might to bring himself up to the point where he lifted kong on his back, then pull kong out and threw him to the building he climb on, and all it crumble top of him, showing what's it like to have that happen to ya, as soon as kong sprang out of the pile he was met with a blast to the face by no other then Godzilla, kong zoomed by through two small building before the blast faded away, kong slide slowly to a parking lot, and with a slight touch on a car, it went off. Godzilla felt the wind cool his back wound, indicating the poll must’ve come off. Godzillas victories shriek resounded across the city. The giant reptile made short work of the ape for now. While he's down Godzilla can take on the other metallic creature, the towering beast turned and made his way towards the direction it went, his clawed feet crushing down each abandoned buildings he goes through, and leaving out footprints to. Vulture aimed its connons together. The cyborg's blood-red optics peered at the mass of vehicles of every size and description choked the expressway. Ever since General Yamoto's telecast, the roads out of the capital of New Colorado city had looked like this, a chaotic mess with most of its population trying to escape the doomed city. A million sets of fear-widened eyes turned toward the metallic bird as it flaps its wings over and over again. Inside the blasters hole glowed for a moment before a beam of amethyst-hued energy left it, to burn across the choked expressway, incinerating all in its path. The vulture surveyed the charred wreckage as the few survivors' struggles to escape the holocaust. The mech rose into the air once more. Expressway Number Two was but one of many that led out of the city, and all would be similarly choked with those who thought to escape the mechs rampage. On its own, perhaps the the controllers would not have bothered with the refugees, but they had received orders and they would obey. It rose into the air once again and slowly flew towards the harbor and its ships with their human cargoes. Its solar cannon blazed across the waterfront, striking a whaling ship as it left the docks, people filling every square inch of deck. The ship exploded under the ray of destruction, burning figures leaping from the wreckage into the water. Again and again, Vulture solar cannon blasted the fleeing ships, spilling their pathetic cargoes into a sea of burning oil. Nor did the mech spare the docks, with those who had not yet embarked. The wooden structures soon became funeral pyres for thousands. Above the screams and explosions. Like an angry god of death, the bird landed on the waterfront and began to obliterate at the warehouses and fisheries too, seeking to entomb those who thought to find refuge within. Far off, near the Diet , in the floating X3, Colonel Nomura and General Yamoto watched the massacre. Nomura's mouth hung open with shock, the full horror of what he had unleashed dawning upon him. At his side, Yamato laughed a touch of madness in the sound. " HAVEN'T YOU HAD ENOUGH!" said Nomura "NOPE!! Just the beginning! As always!! Nothing will end till our plans complete" spat Yamato. "Humanity has been proven time and time again that there the monsters!! The scum that did this all of this! All of these wars,crimes, massacres, animal abuse!!! Especially on all the kaiju around the world!!! All who are without honor must die!" "Killing them won’t make you better you moron!" "IM AT LEAST KILLING FOR WHATS RIGHT!!!!!!," Yelled Yamato "For what!? For creatures that aren't immortal? Animals that can bleed and feel pain?! That are all still primitive in nature no matter how smart they? Your basically mindlessly serving false GODS AND KINGS!!!! THAT DOESN’T EVEN KNOW OR CARE ABOUT YOU!!!" Spat Nomura Nomura stared at General Yamoto and laughed again. "Did I say there perfect? NO!! Its better to worship creatures that lack any flawed trait humans have, they don’t hate,lie,cheat,torture,humiliate, rape etc!!! " Yamato argued. “ Or helping your enemies too” he add "As though one set of corrupt, scheming cowards is better than another? Idiot, I used you, you did not use me remember!!" General Yamoto pulled the pistol from his holster and pointed it at the man. " I think I might end you right now'' By way of answer, Nomura just glared at the man. "I warn you, Colonel, I will shoot you." "Go ahead and shoot!" Nomura taunted aggressively. The mocking/angry look remained on his face even as General Yamoto sent three bullets into the madman's belly. Nomura slumped a bit, blood burbling from his mouth. General Yamoto leaned over the dying man. "They will stop you," he said to the psychotic man. "My men will blast your wretched machines and that project of your to oblivion." Nomura looked up at the Red Bamboo commander. "There isn't time," Yamato laughed. "When we finish with the docks, we will the have the king and god for the upcoming Armageddon on your world. You are all already dead!" He laughed again. "I have given vulture 2 his orders. He will destroy everything! Not just New Colorado city, but everything! When he is finished, there will not be a single living thing left!" Nomura jaw dropped as his last breath left his mouth, "All shall die with you." The metallic bird turned away from the waterfront, the robots ray sizzling through an overladen ocean liner that was just picking up steam. The mech aimed at another boat again, but the sound was cut short when a nimbus of fire erupted against its left shoulder. The incendiary bathed the metallic harpy in flames, Scorching the metal. When it turned, it was just in time to intercept a second plasma grenade with its solar cannon. More of the bombs streamed toward the murdering war machine. Vulture 2 warbled in alarm and engaged its jet wings not to ascend but to quickly slip away from the firestorm that claimed its previous position. In the sky overhead, the shining form of GDF turret towers descended toward the mech. With the Armstrongs pick up helicopter on the top. "Almost got that butchering bastard!" cursed Captain Cabot when he saw it escape the fusillade of plasma grenades. "Let's see how spry it is when he is trying to avoid the Tesla Ray," Colonel Armstrong commented As Vulture 2 was beginning to lift back into the sky, the Tesla Ray licked across the smoldering streets of Tokyo and struck the mech. The malevolent construct was hurled backwards by the ray's impact, crashing into a string of shops and homes. As it started to rise, a salvo of heat-seeking missiles thundered into its body. But with little effect other then dim scorch marks. "Better stick to the Tesla Ray," Jess reported to her commander. "The heat-seekers aren't having much effect on him." Following the Captain's advice, the Tesla Ray lashed out at Vulture 2 again. The nimble bird avoided most of the blast and fired it own solar cannon at the tower. The solar energy impacted against the its armor. The tower shook wildly from the blow. "If that is the best he's got, we're in business!" exclaimed Col. Armstrong. "That didn't even lower the thermal shields ten percent." A grim look came across the officer's features. "Time to introduce this monster to pain." The Tesla Ray struck one of V-2 wings, scorching that part now, even burning out the lights it had. V-2 was staggered by the blast, its own solar cannon attack being knocked far off target, striking the towers turrets instead of its body. The accidental blow had devastating consequences. Its electrical systems flickered for a moment. "What business were talking about again?," Capt. Jessica asked. "Well it ain't going to wait for us to fix it!" Col. Armstrong snapped back. V-2 was scrambling towards the Tower. “Yeah he will” said Cabot with a smile A barrage of heat-seeker missiles impacted harmlessly against the mechs connon. It looked right to see another Vulture zooming then landing on a small abandon building. This Vulture was the GDFs, but with green eyes and blue lights on its wings. The GDF Vultures connon transformed itself by what looks like disintegrating, revealing a hand closed around one of the plasma-grenades fixed to its midsection and made to hurl the incendiary at the false mech. Its solar cannon flashed and the ruby-ray ignited the plasma grenade in the robot's hand. The jellied plasma blazed harmlessly on the metal surface. The lasers which followed did not. Its lethal metal cannon battered the GDF Vulture hull in a brutal frenzy of blows. The robot tried to fight the other off with its own mechanical strength. Its cannon began to charge however. The blast sent the good vulture flying back. "He did some serious damage with that one!" Capt. Cabot shouted. "I'm getting us out of here," Col. Armstrong snarled. "If we stay here that thing is just going to slice us up!" The evil one struck its body several times with its cannon for clubs, denting the armor further and dealing still more damage to its internal systems. As the robot lifted into the air, its solar cannon tracked it, scouring the robot with its thermal energy. One of the beams hit the exposed area of the robot's arm. There was a tremendous explosion and the crippled robot fell from the sky, devastating an area of manufacturing plants with its impact. The evil one waited for its metal enemy to rise. When it did not, The red eyed machine began to march toward the Diet. "It's heading for the Diet!" Miki Saegusa shouted with sudden horror. "It also appears that the Americans were unsuccessful in stopping it," Director Segawa said grimly as he spotted the blue eyed vulture lying in a pile of rubble. "Then Godzillas our only hope!" the young psychic said. Godzilla walked the burning city. The monster could dimly remember being here before. It seemed long ago that he had come here and fought against the hideous dragon Ghidorah. It was then that the only other of his allay he had ever known had perished. Godzilla despised this place because of that. The urge to lash out upon the landscape swelled within his titanic form. Even the calming voice inside his head did little to calm his sudden rage. Abruptly, Godzilla could feel that rage being redirected. Perhaps the soft voice was responsible. The image of a grotesque gargoyle-like beast filled his mind. Godzilla roared angrily and entered the burning city to seek out and destroy the monster he saw in his mind. Godzilla followed the path of destruction through the maze-like streets of Tokyo. He could hear the sounds of the other monster's metallic shrieks as the cyborg continued its rampage towards the Diet. Godzilla could see Red eyed Vulture shining in the sunlight as the it swiped at the buildings to either side of it, reducing the earthquake-proof towers to piles of debris. Godzilla watched the carnage for a moment, his lip curling with rage. Silver light crackled about the reptile's dorsal plates. Godzilla sent a blast of burning atomic flame into the sadistic harpy, pitching it into the ground. Godzilla stalked forward, pressing the attack. Taken by surprise, the mech retreated from the fiery assault. Suddenly, a massive, black form leapt from the rows of burning structures, barreling into Godzilla, casting the mutant reptile into a line of brick structures. King Kong roared at the toppled giant, beating the reptile's head with his powerful fists. Godzilla shrieked and reached and slashed Kongs left cheek, then the right, and to finish it off, letting out a gout of fire on his face. Kong fell away from the reptile, fur and flesh smoking from Godzilla's flame even more now, to the point where some of his skull can be kinda visible. Kong beat his fists against his chest and roared his challenge back at Godzilla. Unnoticed by both, Red eyed vulture slowly regained its feet. The mechs optics targeted the two battling monsters, wavering from one to the other as it tried to decide which to target with its solar cannon. It would wait; it would let the two monsters fight. Whichever was victorious would be severely weakened and easy prey for the metal lunatic. General O'Brien run in the room the gangs in, huffing and puffing. To tell them something of course, which made the general's face grow pale. "Get me communications with the Vulture at once!" General O'Brien bellowed. "That robot is a walking time bomb!" An equally pale-faced comms-officer looked up from his station. "Sir, we can't get any response! " General O'Brien cursed under his breath. He gave the order to keep trying to raise the Blue eyed vultures crew before he left the GARD command center. General O'Brien was determined that the ones who had thought to sabotage the robot and kill his men would be brought to justice. The good mech rose from the ruins, its movements shaky and jerking. The robot 's jets soon came on-line and lifted the battered machine into the air. "How are we doing?" Col. Armstrong asked his crew. " Tesla Ray is out, but we still have a half-dozen plasma grenades and the short-range masers," captain Cabot reported. "Shields are holding at about seventy-percent, but fluctuating as low as forty," Capt. Wray added. "Communications are out as well." "When they get this bucket of bolts patched together again, we owe that monster an extreme ass-kicking!" Col. Armstrong declared. "Sir, the Japanese press transmissions report that Godzilla is being used to fight the vulture," Capt. Wray reported. "Good, let him take a few of the hits for once," Capt. Cabot remarked. The other captain's grim expression killed his good humor. "They say that Kong has just arrived and is fighting Godzilla!" he announced. "And what is the mech doing?" Col. Armstrong asked sharply. "Nothing, just standing back and watching the battle." "Wonderful," Col. Armstrong declared. "He'll sit back and let Kong and Godzilla beat each other half to death and then finish the job!" Col. Armstrong looked at each of his subordinates. "Like it or not, we have to see that doesn't happen. Jack, get the masers ready and see if you can coax anything more out of the Tesla Ray. Ann, forget about comms, keep those shields working. Spit and luck may be all that is holding this crate together, but it'll have to be enough." More slowly than before, the shining robot turned in midair and began to fly towards the Diet and the monstrous creatures battling there. And somewhere inside the giant machine's innards, a countdown slowly approached the zero hour. Category:Godzilla vs. Kong (by S332749589ocdsb) Category:S332749589ocdsb's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Pages relating to Godzilla Category:Pages relating to King Kong